


past

by redgoth



Series: Angus Gets a Normal Childhood & Lup and Barry Get Their Son [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family, Gen, Kinda Sad NGL, blup baby ango, loss of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: A young woman stands on the outskirts of the town, a baby in her arms. Everything feels like hell.





	past

**Author's Note:**

> [spins around in chair] and now for some sad lucretia times
> 
> i've been thinking abt luc having to take care of angus briefly after feeding everything to the voidfish, so here's this

A young woman stands on the outskirts of a town, a baby no older than two in her arms. Her appearance is young, still soft and almost childish, but her expression is far older. The baby holds her ear in his little hand, a comfort gesture she had long since grown used to, although it was rarely something she herself experienced. Despite her closeness to this boy and his family, it was rare she would be the one to hold him, when they were all together... she used to think that was a good thing. She didn't like children much, but this one... this child was different.

Fuck, she felt like  _hell._  The past 48 hours had  _been_  hell. A wave of bidding her family 'goodbye,' moving them from place to place, all clueless to her existence.

And now... Lucretia was alone, with the last of her 'family.' The son of her closest friends. The 'Miracle Baby' of the family. Lup and Barry's pride and joy. She felt like hell.

Angus had tears in his eyes, but as of recent, that wasn't too uncommon. Since Lup's disappearance, he'd been crying more and more... and, she was sure, now with Barry gone, it was likely that it'd increase even more. She couldn't blame the kid for crying. She herself desired nothing more than to tuck herself away and cry.

 _No,_  she thought.  _Not yet._

There was still one more place she needed to be. 

There was a family in the town, a young man and his wife, and their own children, who'd be taking him into their care. 

She wasn't too thrilled about leaving him... she wasn't too thrilled about leaving  _any_  of her family, but... it had to be done. It _had_ to. She marched forward, into town, on to the house. Tears welled in her eyes as she walked, but she dutifully ignored them. Angus began to whimper, little noises that sounded far too much like "Ma" and "Dad" for her own comfort.

"Da?" He whimpered, wiggling against her hold. "Da? Da?"

"Barry isn't here..." Lucretia whispered back, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"Ma?" Angus frowned.

"No, Angus." She said, ignoring the pounding in her chest.

More tears filled his eyes and he hiccuped, his free hand clenching against her clothes. He let out a cry, and she carefully bounced him in her arms, imitating things she'd seen his parents do. "It's okay." She whispered, although her voice lacked any agreement to the statement. Truthfully, she almost sounded more upset than he did. Regardless, he continued to cry, and she continued her attempt to comfort. "Shh, Angus..."

She picked up her pace. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted all of this to be over. Hardly two days gone and already she just wanted her friends back, the relics gone, wanted everything to just be  _over..._

They stand outside the little house for a long moment. She bounced him in her arms, quietly shushing him and wiping the tears from her own eyes.

"It's okay." She whispered, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

He hiccuped. "No!"

 _"Angus..."_  She stressed. "You need... you need to make a good impression."

She was arguing with a baby, this wasn't in her favor.

Five minutes passed before he calmed down enough. Before they both calmed down enough. Once more, she checked herself, made sure she was presentable, and approached the house. When she knocked, a young woman opened the door. There was yelling inside, the sound of kids. That felt like a bit of a relief.

Their conversation was brief, and vague, Lucretia would stop by later in the week to drop off some of his things, some of Lup and Barry's things... and then she'd be gone. And he'd be here.

Before she handed him over, she kissed his forehead, whispering how loved he was. As she handed him to the woman, he began to sob. She turned on her heel. Tears were forming in her eyes. He cried, reaching out for her, trying to grab at her robes, at her, sobbing for her.

She left without turning back, tears rolled down her cheeks. 

As soon as she was out of range, she sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my little cousins just fuckin' holds onto his parent's ears all the time and i. love it? it's cute.
> 
> alSO I Headcanon that baby angus never called any of them by their names but that did have little noises.  
> Lup, Magnus, and Merle were 'ma,' lup because. mom. and mag and merle bc m names.  
> Barry and Davenport were 'da'  
> Taako was 'ko'  
> and Lucretia was 'ci' because he'd heard a few people fall her lucy.


End file.
